1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid surface material fabrication station, a mobile fabrication unit for use in fabricating solid surface materials, especially construction materials and a method of fabricating solid surface materials.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years solid surface construction materials have become increasingly popular, especially for use as a countertop surface. The term xe2x80x9csolid surfacexe2x80x9d construction material refers to a number of different products, such as CORIAN by Dupont, FOUNTAINHEAD, and other synthetic materials as well as solid surface veneer such as NUVEL by Formica and similar products sold by Wilson Art.
The fabrication of such products may be tightly controlled, for example. Dupont, for example, sells CORIAN only to certified fabricators who have fabrication shops that meet certain strict standards set by Dupont.
However, the traditional system and method for fabricating such sheet materials typically takes several days to complete.
First, a crew of people must take the necessary measurements for a particular job, such as measuring out a countertop. This typically involves a process referred to as xe2x80x9ctemplating,xe2x80x9d namely, using particle board, plywood, cardboard or other disposable material, and creating a template, or a pattern, for cutting the solid surface material stock as required. The template is then taken back to an off site fabrication shop where the solid surface material is fabricated accordingly. The thus-fabricated solid surface material is then transported back to the worksite and installed. Often, the above-described templating process is relatively inaccurate, so measuring errors and the like occur, and must be compensated for in an additional onsite final fitting process. Because of this, the entire process typically requires more than one week to complete. This is highly problematic from the fabricator""s perspective in terms of staffing and work flow. Moreover, from the customer""s point of view, the large amount of time and labor required is inconvenient and, indeed, disruptive. For these reasons, it is believed that the conventional fabrication process may restrict, or even discourage, customers from purchasing and installing solid surface construction materials, such as CORIAN.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a system and method for faster and more efficient fabrication of solid surface materials. This objective is achieved by providing a fabrication station, mobile fabrication system and a fabrication process according to the present invention. The fabrication station can be used as a stand alone unit or as a mobile fabrication system.
The mobile fabrication system of the present invention involves a mobile unit that is either self-propelled (such as a stepvan or panel truck) or adapted to be pulled by a vehicle, such as a trailer pulled by pickup truck or the like. The mobile unit according to the present invention characteristically contains or is otherwise provided with all of the equipment necessary to fabricate solid surface construction materials. To provide a satisfactory work environment the mobile unit must have adequate lighting, ventilation, climate control, power supply and work surfaces. The present inventor has found that in the context of solid surface fabrication there are certain minimum requirements for each of these characteristics.
Fabrication of solid surface materials in a confined area presents several technical challenges. One significant example, is the need to provide adequate ventilation while maintaining climate control, at least in localized areas. More specifically, fabricating solid surface materials entails a great deal of cutting and sanding, which generates significant amounts of dust. This dust must be removed from the work area. On the other hand, solid surface fabrication also requires climate control, particularly in the area where the solid sheet is being fabricated. The fabrication process is hampered if the area around the sheet material is too hot or too cold.
To remove the dust generated from fabrication from the air within the work area, large volumes of air must be moved. But, moving large volumes of air makes it difficult to control temperatures. The present invention addresses these conflicting requirements by providing high volume ventilation and climate control equipment and by locating such equipment to optimize the work environment. Specifically, ventilation equipment is provided in the area above the solid sheet material and climate control equipment is provided in the area below the solid sheet material.
The process according to the present invention involves the unique step of measuring out dimensional information directly onto the solid surface material itself, without an intermediate template as discussed above. This is made possible because the mobile unit can be brought directly to a worksite. Therefore, the solid surface material stock can be brought to the worksite and can be fabricated on location, rather than needing to bring a temporary, and frequently inaccurate, template back to an offsite shop where fabrication is carried out, as in the known art. This increases the accuracy and speed of fabrication.
The present invention also provides an integrated fabrication station designed for use as a stand alone unit or as an integrated part of a mobile fabrication trailer that includes features designed to improve work conditions on discrete sections of the work piece. With this fabrication station design, it is possible to cool the material, sand the material, put the material over, rout it, cut it, everything with all the necessary lighting on a single fabrication station. The fabrication station also provides task lighting, area lighting, ventilation air coming in over the fabricator""s head, and spaced exhaust vents sucking the dust out right off of the surface of the work piece. At the same time, the discrete sections of the underside or the entire underside of the surface of the work piece can be heated, since it is known that the adhesive material usually dries quickly with heat.
The improved fabrication station design is well suited for use in a mobile fabrication trailer, but the fabrication station construction of the present invention is useful in other environments since certain conditions apply to all solid surface fabrication. For instance, the processing of the solid surface material with adhesives is speeded up and made easier if the fabricator can control the atmosphere around the solid surface material. It is not practical to heat warehouses or shops to the level needed to expedite drying and, even it were, doing so would create an uncomfortable work environment. Thus, the discrete heating feature of the present invention is highly desirable.
Moreover, it is always desirable to prevent the dust generated during fabrication from interfering with the fabricator""s breathing. Likewise, it is desirable to heat and light the material and have the fabricator""s tools located near the solid surface material workpiece. Because climate-type conditions (particularly temperature and air quality) can be controlled in discrete regions of the work piece using the fabrication station of the present invention, the fabrication station does not have to be enclosed. There are, however, advantages to operating in a confined space. For example, it is easier to control dust in an enclosed environment like a trailer. Thus, the present invention also relates to a fabrication station construction that is adaptable to both mobile fabrication and use in a factory or workshop environment.
In accordance with one embodiment of the fabrication station that is intended for use in a factory or shop setting, the fabrication stations are stand alone units that include two fabrication work positions arranged back to back. The fabrication stations can also be constructed as fabrication station modules that have a flat back so that the fabrication stations can be arranged in variety of configurations from back-to-back to along an interior or exterior wall to xe2x80x9ccubiclexe2x80x9d arrangement. The stations may be provided with wheels to facilitate relocation. In another embodiment, the stand alone unit has a fabrication station on one side and storage on the other side. In addition, without the dimensional constraints imposed by designing the fabrication stations for use in a trailer, other designs of fabrication stations become practical. For example, the fabrication station may be lengthened to include storage space as an extension of the fabrication station. In the context of a trailer, however, the fabrication station may be integrated into the structure of the trailer or simply a stand alone unit mounted into a trailer.
The fabrication station preferably includes vertically arranged longitudinally extending continuous chambers or plenums that are hollow to provide forced air passages and also provide routing for all the utilities needed. The utilities and forced air (hot, cold, fresh etc) can be generated by known devices proximate the fabrication station or supplied from known remote sources depending on the environment in which the fabrication station is used. The top of the chambers can be used as a shelf and the bottom side can be used to support task lighting that is illuminating the surface of the work piece. The lower chambers are preferable used to support adjustable rods that support slat support channel of the slat support. All the utilities (e.g., compressed air for pneumatic tools, vacuum supply, fuel for heat exchangers, electrical wiring for the electrical outlets, fans, heaters, lights and coolers) can be provided within the plenum or chambers. The utilities and forced air (hot, cold, fresh etc) can be generated by known devices proximate the fabrication station or supplied from known remote sources depending on the environment in which the fabrication station is used. The hollow chamber is screwed directly into a trailer or fabrication station wall and is preferably a fiberglass component that is very rigid and durable.
The present invention also provides ventilation air intake vents and air exhaust vents for exhausting dust ridden arranged along the fabrication station so as to create a circulating air barrier (air curtain) between the fabricator""s face and the surface of solid sheet material that is being worked on. From a fabricator or an employee or worker""s vantage point, ventilation air is brought in over the user""s head to replace the air that is being drawn through the exhaust vents from the counter top near the fabricator""s hands and waistline.
The present invention also provides a table saw assembly that is useful in the context of a mobile trailer. In particular, the table saw assembly is swingably supported for compact storage between spaced fabrication stations, but is easily swung from its storage position to a horizontal ready-to-use position during those rare, but indispensable times during fabrication when the fabricator needs the table saw.
The fabrication station of the present invention preferably includes a bench adjustment rod and bench slat system that eliminates much of the structural steel in fabrication trailers. The station includes a single steel track that runs across the support wall of the fabrication station. The track slidably supports one of the two ends of a plurality of spaced slat support channels so that the spaced slat support channels can slide along the length of the fabrication station, but are maintained in alignment on a common plane that it essentially horizontal. An adjustment rod is provided to further support and maintain the alignment of each of the spaced slat support channels. The adjustment rod is also supported in a track (preferably attached to or formed in the fiberglass hot air plenum or chamber) so that the adjustment rod can slide with the spaced slat support channel that it supports. The adjustment rod allows fine adjustment of the position of the spaced slat support channels. By virtue of this construction, the spaced slat support channels provide a support that is suitably flat at all times.
The fabrication station further includes removable slat portions that are supported by the spaced slat support channels. The removable slat portions may be made of a sacrificial material. In accordance with the present invention, a variety of removable slat portions can be supported within the channels to accommodate different needs. For example, long or short removable slat portions may be used and angled removable slat portions may be used. Removable slat portions that support longitudinal slats may be used to provide a stiff support. Specialized removable slat portions can also be used. For example, the removable slat portions could be provided with a hook clamp to hold certain work pieces. The removable slat portions could include a series of holes running parallel to the top of the slat to allow the user to hook something in the hole and lock the workpiece down. The removable slat system thus offers myriad possibilities for supporting workpieces all with the assurance that the relative levelness in relation to the wall is consistent.
The fabrication station of the present invention also includes switches designed to simplify operation of the various components within the station. The heat supply units are, for example, connected to switches that may be operated on timers. Photo electric switches are provided near other vents so that they can be turned on or off by simply placing a hand near the vent.
These and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.